


everything is good.

by kiku_nakamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of a Road Trip, Post-College Graduation, its so little words and that pains me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is different, so different than his middle school self. He drives down high ways on a road trip; Hinata and bright pop songs accompany him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this (bl-ossomed on tumblr): suddenly you're 21 and you're screaming along in the car to all the songs you listened to when you were sad in middle school and everything is different. But everything is good.
> 
> warning: this was random and unbeta'd

Kageyama sighs into the quiet of the night, or would-be quiet if Hinata, next to him would stop singing along to the horrible pop songs blasting through the car speakers.

Hinata is his personal ball of sunlight and reminds him silently that everything is different, different from the times his headphones played old, sad songs to his ears while he sat alone in middle school.

It some ways, high school was the start of a new era for Kageyama. He had thrown his crown and cape away, but even if he had them on in the present, they would be tossed away, caught on the wind amplified by the car going 60 miles per hour.

Instead, the wind nips at Kageyama’s face currently as he drives down the speedway with a rented car to celebrate his and Hinata’s college graduation with an impromptu road trip. His face is illuminated for a few seconds before he hit a break in the lights on the side of the road only for the light to be replaced by another one.

  
  
Now, he’s 21 and he’s managed to a smile, warm and genuine. Everything he never had, he has now. _Everything_ , he thinks, _is good_ , as he reaches for Hinata’s hand with the one not on the steering wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> ives what did you do. this is painful for you. you don't know how to let go of short writing. what were you thinking.
> 
> anyway... feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> yell at me on my [tumblr](http://kikunakamura.tumblr.com/)\-- kikunakamura


End file.
